It's All Coming Back To Me
by Fictionismylife78
Summary: Written before the newest episode. Emma refuses to believe in the life Hook has been trying to convince her of. After a night where Hook is sure he got through to her and she denies it once more, Hook decides that he'll give convincing her another try with renewed determination. Slight Smut, rating up for changing. One-Shot.


**Hey everyone, I just want you to keep in mind that I wrote this before the newest episode was aired. This is just my take on how Emma got her memories back.**

**Inspired by Celene Dion's "It's All Coming Back To Me Now" I know it is an oldie, but it was playing on the radio and it reminded me of my OTP.**

**This is also my first story with anything close to smut, so try not to judge too hard, but definitely review and tell me what you think! Also tell me if it needs a rating change, because even though it is not too descriptive I am unsure...**

_It's All Coming Back To Me_

"It was just sex, Hook." Emma whispered quietly, trying to not meet his eyes. She played with the newly crumpled sheets beneath her, attempting to gather her thoughts. There was a long moment of silence before he spoke.

"You don't believe that." Hook responded softly, placing his good hand on top of the back hers and stroking his thumb against it. "When you were in my arms, you felt something." he grasped for words as he continued."You remembered something from before. I saw it in your eyes."

Emma nearly growled in frustration, pulling her hand away from his as her eyes flashed up to his for a moment before looking down at the sheets beneath them. She did not understand what was going on in her head so how could he?

"These feelings? These memories you claim I have repressed? They are not real! There is nothing to remember. I have always been alone and you can't change that."

Her words cut him like a blade but he kept his face blank."You are just denying them to keep anyone from hurting you but-"

"The only thing I am denying is your crazy notions. The sex was great, but that is all it was." She looked up and struggled to keep eye contact as she watched her words hurt him. He made her want to remember another life, but she was too rational to believe in the possibility. To stop his comments, she bent over the side of the bed and grabbed his shirt, handing it to him as a signal for him to leave.

He stared at the shirt for a moment before looking back up at her. His eyes were pleading with her to try to understand him like a man begging for his life before the gallows. She wanted to let the shirt drop and just allow him to hold her like she hadn't been since Neal, but Emma Swan was too strong for comfort. Her walls were too high for this man to climb.

With that in mind, she pushed the shirt towards him again. His eyes turned black as he too raised his walls, not wanting her to see what she was doing to him. He leaned forward and tore the shirt from her hand and pulled it over his head. As he gets up from her bed and walks around her room, collecting clothes from her floor without a care that he is stark naked, he takes care to make no eye contact or let any emotions become apparent.

That is, until he is entirely dressed. He walked to her apartment door, opened it, and stormed out, slamming it behind him. She stared at the door in semi-disbelief, expecting him to stomp back through the door and make her his once more.

Ever since a month ago when Hook knocked on her door, he had been constantly there. He had told her crazy stories about a life she had supposedly lived before this one, with beanstalks and fairy tale characters and that he found her so he could bring her back. Of course, she thought he was crazy, but he kept telling her he had come back for her and that he would always find her. Something inside of her wanted it to be true. She wanted to be able to believe that someone actually would look for her and want her. So she had let him stick around when Henry was at school and she had no work and eventually in the dead of night while Henry slept. It was better that he did not get mixed up in all of this.

As she put her clothing back on after she had stared at the door for a few moments longer, she had to fight the betrayal she felt. His job was to comeback but she supposed that would only work for so long, with her job being to always to push people away.

She climbed under the sheets, frozen without Hook to warm her, and listened to the wind outside her window as she imagined living a life growing up with a family and Hook being apart of it.

* * *

Emma awoke to Henry shaking her. She looked at the time on her clock and realized she had stayed up nearly all night, subconsciously waiting for Hook to come back. Those hours seemed to have gone on for days.

"Mom, come on, I have to get ready for school!" Henry yelled urgently as he ran to his room to get dressed. Emma nodded absent-minded and walked to the kitchen to make him breakfast.

Once their breakfast was cooked, they sat down at the table like any other morning.

"Mom, do you believe in stories?" Henry asked abruptly, like he always did.

"What type of stories Henry?" Emma asked, not sure she knew where this was going.

"Like... Fairy tales with Snow White and Little Red Riding Hood and stuff."

Emma nearly choked on her coffee at this. Had Hook been talking to Henry?

"Not really... Why?" Emma responded cautiously.

"Because I had this dream last night where I was in this strange, small town. It was being surrounded in a green fog and everyone was looking at me like they knew me. When I started to run to get away from the fog, I almost tripped on a book. When I picked it up and looked inside of it, I realized everyone around me looked like someone from this story book. Before I could try to talk to them, this purple fog surrounded them and they disappeared, leaving the green fog to surround and suffocate me, waking me up." Henry told his mom, hoping for some answers or reassurance.

As Emma listened to Henry's dream she sat frozen trying to understand it. Had Hook somehow talked to Henry and planted these ideas in his head?

"It was just a dream Henry." Emma reassured him, walking around the table and kissing him on the head.

"Don't worry about it, kid. Now go get ready for school before we are late!" Emma scolded him playfully, trying to fight off her confusion and take his mind off the dream as he ran to get his backpack.

Emma washed their breakfast dishes and put them in the dishwasher quickly, grabbing her coat soon after. She walked over and opened the apartment door and Henry ran through it. Emma absently stared at the open door, wondering if she should have been the one last night to open the door and run after Hook, when Henry yelled at her to hurry up, waking her from her thoughts.

Henry and her walked a few blocks to his school making idle conversation. It was easy to make conversations when everything was different each day in New York. Emma could vouch for that.

Once Henry was dropped off at school, Emma silently walked back to her apartment. She opened the door and walked through her apartment to her room to get dressed for work. That was until she entered her room and met eyes with Hook.

He was sitting on her bed, smirking at her with an eyebrow raised like he thought something was funny but wished not to share it with her. He slowly got up from the bed and walked towards her as she stood her ground at the wall next to the door frame, unsure how to respond.

"Hook I-"

"I was thinking, love," Hook interrupted as she tried to talk. "You claim not to remember anything and I truly believe you... but I am not going to stop trying to jog your memory."

"How did you even get in here Hook? The door was locked." Emma glared at him, ignoring his comments and the way he moved.

"Your locks can't keep me out, darling." He murmured as he got close to her, hi scent almost intoxicating her. Emma was great at deflecting men, but this man in particular got to her in a way others didn't.

"Well maybe the fact that I have nothing to remember is my problem." Emma snapped back as Hook had cornered her against the wall.

"Maybe..." he whispers as he takes a piece of her hair and places it behind her ear, making her breathing shallow.

"If I touch you like this..." he continues to whisper, placing the curve of his hook under her chin and pulling it upward so they are grazing each others lips and she is staring right into his eyes.

"Or if I hold you like this..." he talks against her lips as his right arm goes around the small of her back and pulls her fully against him.

"You'll just have to admit that it is all coming back to you." he growls before leaning in and slamming his lips onto hers. She gasps into his mouth and unconsciously pulls him closer by the lapels of his coat. And as she does this she knows she has done it before.

She pulls away quickly, seeing trees surrounding her and feeling sweat sticking to her like she is on a tropical island. She looks him in the eyes confused as she hears him tell her she couldn't handle something and the trees begin to fade.

"What couldn't I handle? Where are we?" she asks breathlessly.

"What are you referring to, love?" Hook replies unnerved, just as confused as she is. He raises an eyebrow at her when she just looks around confused for a few seconds like she really didn't have any idea what her location is.

"You just said 'Perhaps you are the one who couldn't handle it'. What are you talking about?!" she reiterates, her voice beginning to rise in volume as she begins to get unexplained anxiety.

Hooks stares at her in confusion and then his eyes widen as it clicks, remembering when he said that. He can't help but laugh in shock as he again slams his lips to hers in happiness. It's beginning to work.

She mumbles in feeble attempts to calm him, pushing against his chest with both hands to no avail as he pulls her closer to him. Eventually she gives in, sliding her arms around his neck and sighing into his mouth. He has her pushed up against the wall with enough force that she brings her legs up around his waist and he moans as he then begins to kiss her neck.

"You bested me." Hook moans into her neck and holds onto her as she shudders. An image of him tied to a tree comes to her and her breath shallows once more.

"Captain...Hook? Is this real?"

He laughs into her neck, nodding his head in growing relief as he carries her to the bed, laying her on it.

"Maybe, If I kiss you like this..." he murmurs as he begins to pull up her shirt and kiss up her stomach, which she allows as memories on top of a beanstalk come to her. She stares at him trying to understand what is happening before she sits up and pulls her shirt off, giving him a look that dares him to come and get her.

"Or if I whisper like this..." he leans in and whispers into her hair as Emma ravenously begins to pull off his coat and then his vest. She looks up at him with new eyes as she sees things she does not understand.

"You'll just have to believe, that it's all coming back to you." He whispers, staring her straight in the eyes, willing her to remember. She lifts her legs and flips them around so she is straddling his hips and begins to kiss him, remembering how she felt about him at one time.

"Hook, who are you?" she breathes out unsure as her hair surrounds their faces like a curtain. Before he can answer she sees him say it long ago.

"Killian Jones?" she questions as she begins to kiss down his torso. She kisses down to his laced pants and begins to unlace his pants and he moans beneath her. He watches her like a blind man finally seeing the sun and once she untied his pants he flips them back over so he is on top of her.

"It is unfair to be unequally undressed love."

"You are always a gentleman aren't you?" she grins as she unhooks her bra. These things she is saying are things she feels she has said or heard before but can't differentiate when she said it.

Hook just grins down at her as she says this, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans and then pulling the jeans off slowly, ending up at the end of the bed where he throws them behind his shoulder. He then slowly kisses up her legs until he is kissing the inside of her thighs, thrilled by the reactions he is getting from her. As he gets to where she wants him to be, she is arching her back from the bed. He continues up her body, teasing her as he peepers light kisses on her stomach.

Emma glares at him before sitting up and pulling herself onto her knees, pulling at Hooks waistband until he concedes and pulls his leather pants off his body. She follows suit and pulls off her panties to be fair before laying on her back.

"Tell me, Captain." she breaths out heavily as he crawls on top of her. "When you jab me with your sword, will I feel it?"

He watches her as she begins to smirk and then proceed to laugh and sighs defeated. God, did he love her. Even when she was poking fun at him. He leans down and captures her lips as he slowly slides into her.

She gasps into his mouth as he does this and then begins to move against him. He ravishes her slow and steady as memories flood through her mind. As he begins to move faster, it all feels more and more right to her. Her knuckles knot into the sheets as she comes undone and he kisses down her neck and onto her breasts as he begins to come undone as well.

"Gods, I love you Swan. If anything, remember that." he groans as he comes, riding it out as Emma's fingers grab onto his back.

There is silence as their breathing regulates and Hook rolls onto his back to take his weight off of Emma. They turn and watch each other quietly, wondering who will make the first move.

Finally, Emma breaks the silence by rolling over so she is fully on top of him with her palms flat against his chest. She leans forward and kisses him deep, trying to express all her feelings at once. Her loneliness without him, her gratitude for her memories and him coming back, and a new emotion born from her realization that she had chose him from the moment she left him on the beanstalk. She does not tell him how she feels, because the adoration and gleam in his eyes tells her he already knows. So all she can think to voice is a demand she is positive he will obey.

"Don't leave me again, Jones."


End file.
